The present technique relates generally to spray systems. More specifically, a technique is provided for supplying spray fluid and/or air to an automatic spray device.
Typically, automatic spray devices are pneumatically controlled. Pressurized air is supplied to the spray device to trigger the spray device to begin spraying. The pressurized air is removed to stop the automatic spray device from spraying. Typically, automatic spray devices receive spray fluid and pressurized air via hoses that are connected to the spray device. The hoses are routed from the spray device to a source of spray fluid and a source of pressurized air, respectively. In certain applications, automatic spray devices are mounted in a fixed or movable system. For example, one or more spray devices may be mounted in a finishing system, which operates to apply a desired material onto a surface of a target object. In such systems, the mounting position of the spray devices may be particularly important to the spraying process. In addition, the spray fluid and air hoses may be secured to the fixed or movable system.
However, the spray fluid and pressurized air hoses connected to the spray device can interfere with the operation of the spray device in certain applications, especially in areas were space is limited. For example, the spray device may have a hose fitting or other fixture to enable the hoses to be connected to the spray device. Fittings that are oriented at right angles to the spray device force the hoses to extend outward from the spray device, increasing the profile of the spray device. In addition, the hoses may be secured to the fixed or movable system by curving or bending the hoses. This may also increase the profile of the spray device. In applications where space for the spray device is limited, the increased profile caused by the hoses may prevent the spray device from being used. Accordingly, a technique is needed to address one or more of the foregoing problems.